


The case of Oikawa Tooru

by One_hell_of_a_fanpage



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, BL, Boy's Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Haikyu - Freeform, Hospital, Hurt/Comfort, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Angst, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, M/M, Volleyball, Yaoi, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6643369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_hell_of_a_fanpage/pseuds/One_hell_of_a_fanpage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things take a turn for the worse when the overall goal in Oikawa's mind results in his major downfall. Will he suffer over this?<br/>AU where Oikawa's leg injury becomes too serious to be left alone. Who is the only person to help him through this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this has been done before. I hope not. Please enjoy though :)

Chapter 1:

"I'm sorry." The doctor said hanging his head. "There really isn't much of a choice we have." Oikawa sat silent with his leg propped up. "Okay." He said simply but avoided looking at the doctor.  
All Oikawa wanted to do was win. It was the first important match for his college volleyball team and all he did was royally mess it up.  
The next thing Oikawa knew was that he ended up in his own hospital room. It was already evening so he was to stay there until something could be done the next day. He sat twirling his phone in his hands wondering what he could do. He had to tell someone, even his own team didn't know what was going on after he left the match in an ambulance. He had a few texts from teammates, but he ignored them all until he decided on what to do.  
Oikawa scrolled through the list of his contacts. He didn't keep in contact with his parents much since he left for college, so he scrolled past their numbers. He almost slapped himself from stupidity when he found the contact for the only person he needed to tell. His mind had been stuck on so many things that he didn't even think that he had to call Iwaizumi. He clicked on the contact and started to call him.  
_"Oikawa?"_ Iwaizumi said as he answered the phone.  
"Iwa-chan!" Oikawa said as he picked up.  
_"Is everything alright? Didn't you have a match tonight?"_ Iwa asked concerned.  
"Yeah, I did have a match. I was wondering though, if you could pick up some stuff at my apartment?" He asked casually over the phone.  
_"You're not at your apartment right now? Where are you?"_ Iwa asked still questioning him.  
Oikawa stayed silent for a second, afraid to keep speaking. He contemplated if he should hang up or keep talking.  
"The hospital." He finally choked out.  
_"The hospital? What hap-"_ Iwaizumi tried to ask but was cut off.  
"Please don't freak out, I'll explain it to you when you get here. Just please get some things from my apartment. I'll text you a list of a few things. But please, come  tonight." Oikawa said and almost begged over the phone.  
_"Yeah, I'll be there in an hour. I just finished dinner so I'll go to your place now and then the hospital."_ Iwa responded.  
"Thank you." Oikawa said simply.  
After that they said goodbye and Oikawa stayed lying in the hospital bed. A nurse came in and out of the room a few times to check on him to make sure he was okay. Oikawa just smiled back and said he was fine. As he waited a little longer for Iwaizumi, he texted and called back a few of his teammates, he vaguely told them what was going on and promised to explain fully later on. Once he hung up the phone from one of his calls, the nurse walked in with Iwaizumi.  
"Oikawa, you have a visitor." She said leading him in.  
Iwaizumi walked in with a bag of everything Oikawa asked for. The nurse left them and Iwaizumi went over to sit by the bed.  
"Iwa-chan!" Oikawa said happily from the bed. He sat up slowly and looked at him.  
"Do you want to tell me what's going on now?" Iwa said as he sat down next to Oikawa.  
Oikawa looked down and played with his thumbs. "It's not good..." He mumbled.  
"You called me here, so just tell me." Iwa said looking at Oikawa.  
"Iwa-chan..." He said sighing. "I was playing in my match. The match was so close to being over and if just scored once more, we would win. So I did anything to win and ended up getting hurt." He explained, "Not just "hurt", badly hurt. I fell straight on my bad knee. I couldn't stand. My whole leg under my knee was numb. I was brought in an ambulance to the hospital and was checked by the doctor..." Oikawa paused for a second looking at Iwaizumi.  
"And, what did he say?" Iwa asked.  
Oikawa stayed silent and bit his lip. "Well... Basically..." He said trailing off. "I-I'm going to have to get my leg... Amputated."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Chapter yay! And this one is longer Yay!

Chapter 2:  
  
Iwaizumi sat silent after hearing Oikawa say about his leg. Oikawa kept looking at him and scanned his face, anxious to hear or see him react in some way.  
"Say something..." Oikawa mumbled after a while of getting nothing from Iwaizumi. "I don't know what to say..." Iwa said finally speaking, "That's.. Not good."  
Oikawa stayed quiet and nodded.  
"What are you going to do?" Iwa asked him. "What about volleyball? What about college? How will you do everyday things?"  
Oikawa sat and shook his head. "I don't know..."  
"There's nothing else you can do? Like surgery or something." Iwaizumi asked him.  
"No... Anything that would do for me would be temporary. This... Is the only thing." Oikawa responded.  
Both of them sat silently looking down. Neither of them knew what else to say after that.  
"When's your surgery?" Iwa asked, breaking their silence.  
"In a few days. They need to still check out some things." Oikawa responded.  
Iwaizumi stayed silent and nodded. "I'm sorry... This happened to you."  
Oikawa shook his head. "It was my fault. I stupidly tried so hard to win. Now I can't win or lose again..." He said sadly.  
"You don't know that." Iwa said looking at him.  
"Iwa. I'm losing two thirds from one of my legs. I don't think I'll play volleyball ever again." Oikawa said looking at Iwa seriously.  
Iwaizumi opened his mouth to say something back but was interrupted by the nurse walking back in.  
"I'm sorry, but visiting hours are over. You're going to have to leave." She said to them. Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa and then back at the nurse. He nodded and stood up from the chair.  
"I'll be back tomorrow after classes, okay?" Iwaizumi said as he looked at Oikawa. Oikawa just nodded as he watched Iwa.  
Iwaizumi picked up the bag and put it next to Oikawa on the bed. He then turned and left the room with the nurse.  
Oikawa leaned forward and looked through the bag. He sighed and placed it back down. He leaned back on the bed and lied down looking at the ceiling.  
Oikawa attempted to sleep that night but couldn't bring himself to fall asleep. He kept thinking over things.

  
\-----------

  
 Later on the next day, Iwaizumi came and visited Oikawa again. He found Oikawa still lying down in the bed as he left him the night before.  
"Iwa-chan! You're here early." Oikawa said happily as he saw Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi walked to the chair beside the bed and set his back pack down that he had from school.  
"Oh, you came from school? Don't you have volleyball practice." Oikawa asked as he saw Iwaizumi's bag.  
"It was cancelled for today." Iwa responded.  
"Oh, what a coincidence that when I'm in the hospital you have practice cancelled." Oikawa said teasing him.  
"It was the captains birthday and his parents were making him go home for it. He cancelled it saying it was no big deal." Iwaizumi said back viciously.  
"Okay okay, well thank you for coming Iwa-chan." Oikawa said happily.  
"Of course I was going to come, idiot." Iwa said back. "How were things today?" He asked.  
Oikawa looked down at his lap and sighed. "Not good. The doctor said my parents had to know since their still my legal guardians as of right now."  
"And how did that go?" Iwaizumi said with a bitter laugh. He knew very well that Oikawa's parents weren't the most caring of people.  
"Awful." Oikawa said simply as he kept looking at the plain hospital bed sheets. "My mother said over the phone that I should 'Suck it up and just stand up.' and 'It's just a minor injury.' The doctor had to get on the phone and explain that the bone was crushed in my knee was not repairable and keeping from below my knee would just make things worse."  
Iwaizumi shook his head as he listen to Oikawa. "I'm sorry." He said looking at him.  
"It's fine. I don't care what they think." Oikawa said back. "The surgery is going to happen the day after tomorrow. Then I'll have to stay here a few days to make sure everything okay. I think I'm going to get a prosthetic but I need to wait until everything heals from the surgery, so I'll probably be sent home before then." He explained to Iwaizumi.  
"Are you going to your apartment afterwards, or back home with your parents?" Iwa asked but probably already knew the answer.  
"My parents wouldn't want me there. I'll just stay at my apartment. I should be able to go to classes anyways, just not volleyball practice..." Oikawa said trailing off.  
"You should still go to support the team." Iwa said to him.  
Oikawa gave a sad laugh. "I don't think I could bare to watch them." He said sadly.  
Iwaizumi stayed quiet but nodded.  
Iwaizumi stayed in the hospital with Oikawa the rest of the time he could. He tried to keep Oikawa's mind off of the surgery but every conversation led back to that. Later on the nurse came in to tell Iwaizumi that he had to leave. Iwa left and told Oikawa he'd be back the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give feedback :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this chapter <3

Chapter 3:  
  
The next day Iwaizumi showed up later to the hospital. He walked in and saw Oikawa talking with someone he didn't know himself. He set his stuff down and waited for Oikawa to be done. Once the other person left, Iwa sat down next to the bed.  
"Who was that?" Iwa asked as he looked at Oikawa.  
"No 'Hello', Iwa-chan?" Oikawa responded with a grin.  
Iwaizumi sighed. "Hello, Shittykawa. Now who was that? Someone from college?"  
"Hello, Iwa-chan" Oikawa said smiling. "And yeah, he's our volleyball teams captain. I had to explain everything to him so he could tell the rest of the team." He said in response.  
Iwaizumi nodded as he listened to Oikawa. "I brought something for you." He said to Oikawa as he picked up a plastic bag and gave it to him.  
"Oo what could Iwa-chan have gotten me?" Oikawa said as he opened the plastic bag. He pulled out a small package and smiled. "Milk bread!" He said happily.  
"I wasn't sure if you had to eat certain foods before surgery, but I thought of bringing it anyways." Iwa said to him.  
"I don't need any of that until after my surgery, actually." Oikawa said as he opened the package. He pulled out a piece and started eating it. "So, I can enjoy this now." He said smiling. "Thank you."  
Iwaizumi looked back and nodded. Oikawa took out another piece and handed it to Iwa. He took the piece and ate it as well.  
They both kept eating but Oikawa stopped for a moment. "Iwa-chan," he said getting his attention. "I'm scared." He admitted as he looked down.  
Iwaizumi stopped eating and looked at Oikawa.  
"I'm scared of what's going to happen after the surgery." He said still looking down. "I'm going to have to deal with this alone." He kept looking down and played with his thumbs.  
"You're not going to be alone, idiot. Of course I'm going to help you." Iwa said as he looked at Oikawa.  
"I can't have you help me, Iwa-chan. You have school and your volleyball team." Oikawa said as he looked up at Iwaizumi with tears welling in his eyes.  
"I'm not leaving you alone. We've been friends since we were little, why would I leave now?" He said to him.  
Oikawa looked down again at the the bed. Tears started to stain the blanket under him.  
"Look at how stupid I'm acting. Crying because of something I have no control over." He said bitterly and tears kept streaking down his cheeks.  
Iwaizumi stood up from his chair and hugged Oikawa tightly.  
"Iwa-chan..." He mumbled, shocked.  
"It's okay for you to cry, Oikawa." Iwa said while he held Oikawa in his arms. "But don't worry about what's happened afterwards. Everything will work out." He said reassuring him.  
"Please... Don't leave me, Iwa-chan." Oikawa said sobbing against his chest.  
"As if I could ever." Iwa said smiling softly. "You'll be okay. I'm right here with you."  
Oikawa kept holding onto Iwaizumi a little longer. Iwa sat onto the bed with Oikawa and kept hugging him. He stayed as long as Oikawa needed him to.  
Iwaizumi stayed and talked with Oikawa after he stopped crying and collected himself.  
"You know, Iwa-chan, I had a dream last night." Oikawa said as he looked at Iwa as he wiped the tears from his face. "I dreamed about when we were in high school, playing volleyball together. We did so well, our team. I miss that." He said to him.  
"I miss it too," Iwa said back.  
Oikawa sighed but smiled faintly. "I pushed myself a lot even back then too." He said to Iwa. "I never learned any better..."  
Iwaizumi shook his head. "What's done is done, Oikawa. It's best to just think about right now than the past." He said to him.  
"You're right." Oikawa said mumbling.  
After a little while, Iwaizumi stood up from his chair.  
"I have to go and do my homework." Iwaizumi said. Oikawa looked at him and nodded.  
"Please call me right when I can come back after your surgery tomorrow. I want to see you after." He said looking at Oikawa.  
"Of course." Oikawa said back to him seriously.  
"Everything's going to be fine, okay? You have nothing to worry about." Iwa told him.  
Oikawa nodded hesitantly and looked back down at his leg on the bed.  
Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and put his hand on the side of Oikawa's face. He moved his hand to have Oikawa look at him.  
"Everything will be fine. I promise." Iwa said to him. He leaned forward slowly and suddenly kissed Oikawa gently. Oikawa's eyes widened, shocked completely, but then kissed him back. After a few moments, Iwaizumi pulled away and started walking out of the hospital room.  
"Wait, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa called out and stopped him. Iwaizumi turned around but had a small blush on his face that he tried hide.  
"Iwa-chan... I love you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a nice and long chapter!  
> Enjoy people :)

Chapter 4:  
  
Soon it was the next day, and the day of Oikawa's surgery. Early that morning, Oikawa had to get up and talk with the doctor about the surgery more. All he did was nod as the doctor spoke to him, going along with whatever he said they had to do. After, he was taken to the OR and they began the surgery.  
The whole day, Iwaizumi tried focusing in his class but couldn't. He was worrying too much about how Oikawa was doing. The night before, he never gave an answer to Oikawa. He was too stunned from hearing Oikawa say that he 'loved' him, that Iwaizumi just said 'See you tomorrow' and ran out the door. He started to worry that Oikawa would get mad that he didn't say it back, but didn't care as much. He had kissed Oikawa, but was still unsure of his feelings himself.  
Iwaizumi had finished his classes for the day and still had no text from Oikawa. Worried, he excused himself from his practice that day and went to the hospital.

  
\---

  
Once Iwaizumi got to the hospital, he spotted Oikawa's nurse and went up to her.  
"Excuse me," he said walking up to her. "Do you know if Oikawa Tooru finished his surgery." He asked. She started looking through her chart and nodded. "Yep, but I think he was still asleep from the anesthesia." She said looking at Iwaizumi. "You can stay in his room and wait for him to wake up. The doctor should be coming to see him in a little while." She said walking to the room.  
Iwaizumi nodded and followed. "How did the surgery go?" He asked her as they were walking.  
"You're such a caring friend." She said smiling. "Everything was good and he should be fine. If everything goes well he should be discharged in a few days." She told Iwa and stopped in front of the room. "We just need to see how he is since the limb is now gone. Other then physically okay, people will get a "phantom pain" after or even just grief afterwards." She said to him outside the doorway. "But a good friend like you with him, he should be okay." She said happily and then walked away, leaving Iwaizumi.  
Iwaizumi walked into the room slowly after she left. He saw Oikawa still sleeping in the hospital bed as he walked over to sit down. He looked over Oikawa's body and saw where the now missing limb was. It was still wrapped heavily in white bandages from after the surgery. Iwa sighed and sat back in the chair. It still seemed unbelievable that this had happened to Oikawa.  
"Iwa...-chan?" Iwa heard mumbled from the bed. He looked up and saw Oikawa groggily woken up. "Why are you here?" He asked still a little dazed.  
"To see you, of course." Iwaizumi said as he sat at the edge of his chair, looking at Oikawa.  
"You were supposed to wait until I texted you to come." Oikawa said smiling a little as he looked at Iwa.  
"I got too worried and came here anyways." Iwa said back seriously.  
"Aww, Iwa-chan was worried." Oikawa said teasing but laughed a little.  
"Even after you just woke up, you're still a son of bitch." Iwa said looking at Oikawa. "Be more serious." He scolded.  
"Mean, Iwa-chan." Oikawa said fake pouting.  
"How are you feeling?" Iwaizumi asked, changing the subject.  
"I still can't feel my lower body." Oikawa said as he moved the bed to have him sit up. "And I'm refusing to look down."  
Iwaizumi shook his head. "I'll tell you right now what you're going to see, your leg is gone." He said to him calmly.  
"I don't want to accept that." Oikawa said as he looked at Iwa.  
"You're going to have to." Iwa said sighing. "The doctor will be in here soon to talk about it."  
Oikawa reached out slowly and grabbed Iwaizumi's hand. "I'm still scared." He said looking at Iwa with a pained expression.  
"It's okay." Iwa said as he held Oikawa's hand back gently. "The nurse said everything was fine."  
Oikawa nodded hesitantly and kept holding Iwa's hand. He slowly looked down and saw his leg.  
"W-why?" Oikawa said painfully and he covered his mouth with his other hand. He closed his eyes and looked away. "It's gone." He choked out while starting to sob.  
"I know..." Iwa said softly as he kept holding Oikawa's hand tightly. "I know."  
Oikawa kept sobbing but wiped away the tears that kept falling. Iwaizumi stayed silent but still held Oikawa's hand.  
Soon Oikawa collected himself and stopped crying. He opened his eyes again and looked at Iwaizumi. "You know when people are under anesthesia, they always say after about vivid dreams they had or some even say that they could 'see God'." Oikawa started saying to him. "When I was under the anesthesia, the only person I could see was you."  He said looking at Iwaizumi seriously. Iwa turned away from Oikawa and looked down.  
"I know I'm a heavy burden now, so I fully understand that you don't replicate my feelings." Oikawa said as he saw Iwaizumi look away. "But I do love you. I think I have for a while but never wanted to say something."  
Iwaizumi shook his head and looked back at Oikawa. "Don't make conclusions." Iwa said seriously. "And you're not a burden, even now. I love you, Oikawa." He said simply.  
Oikawa listened to Iwaizumi and started to smile softly. "You're lying." He said but still smiled, knowing that Iwa wasn't.  
"I'm not." Iwaizumi said and started to smile as well. "I love you, Oikawa." He repeated and brought Oikawa's hand up to kiss it.  
"Waah! How embarrassing, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa said but started to laugh.  
"Embarrassing? It was more embarrassing of you to randomly confess to me last night." Iwa said as he looked at Oikawa.  
"Well, if something went wrong during the surgery, I needed you to know how I felt." Oikawa said shrugging.  
"Idiot. I told you it would be okay." Iwaizumi said frowning.  
"I know, I know. But it doesn't matter now." Oikawa said smiling contently.  
Iwaizumi shook his head but smiled back softly.

  
\---

  
Soon, the doctor walked in and Iwaizumi let go of Oikawa's hand.  
"How are you feeling, Oikawa?" The doctor asked him.  
"I think I'm fine, I still can't really feel from my hips down." Oikawa told the doctor.  
"That's normal." The doctor responded. "I'm just going to go over some medications you need to take right now, after the nurse will come in and teach you how to change your bandages yourself." The doctor told him.  
Oikawa nodded and looked back at Iwaizumi. "You can leave right now if you want to, you don't have to listen to this." Oikawa said to him.  
"It's okay, I want to know." Iwaizumi said as he looked back at Oikawa and smiled.  
Oikawa had a small blush and nodded as he looked at Iwaizumi. He then turned back to the doctor.  
The doctor explained all the medications Oikawa needed to take and the schedule for when they need to be taken. He even told them about a short diet plan that Oikawa needed to do for about a month. Later on, the doctor left and the nurse came right in with new bandages. She walked in and smiled as she saw Iwaizumi.  
"Watch as I change the bandages, okay?" She said as she started to unwrap the bandages already on Oikawa. "I'll do this while you're still in the hospital but you'll need to when you're back home." She said and finished taking the bandage off. Oikawa gasped as he saw the exposed cut from where his leg was. It had been all red with stitches down the middle.  
"I'm sorry," The nurse said and quickly grabbed the new bandages. "I should of warned you first." She said and started wrapping the bandages again.  
"It's okay, Oikawa." Iwaizumi said softly and unconsciously held Oikawa's hand again to comfort him. Oikawa felt Iwaizumi hold his and looked back at him. He calmed down a little and nodded at Iwa.  
"Don't look, Iwa-chan. It's ugly." Oikawa mumbled.  
"That doesn't matter," Iwaizumi said shaking his head. "You just had that done today, it will get better." He said to reassure Oikawa.  
Oikawa nodded again and turned back to the nurse. He kept holding Iwa's hand. The nurse soon finished and cleaned up everything. "I'm really sorry." She apologized again.  
Oikawa shook his head. "It's okay." He said, almost whispering.  
"It's starting to get late and visiting is over in an hour." She said to Iwaizumi. "Plus, you should rest more" She told Oikawa. Oikawa nodded in response and watched her leave the room.  
"I'm going to leave now." Iwa said as he looked at Oikawa.  
Oikawa reached out and grabbed Iwaizumi's wrist.  
"Please stay, until I fall asleep." He pleaded as he looked at Iwaizumi and pouted. "I don't think I'll be able to sleep if I'm alone." He said just focusing on his hand that was around Iwa's wrist.  
Iwaizumi sighed and moved Oikawa's hand off his wrist. "Fine." he said giving in. "Just till you fall asleep."  
Oikawa smiled and shifted over as best he could on the bed. He patted the open side of the bed, hinting he wanted Iwa to lay down with him. Iwaizumi shook his head but walked over and lied down next to Oikawa.  
"You're so sweet Iwa-chan." Oikawa said as he lied on Iwaizumi's shoulder.  
"Just go to sleep." Iwaizumi said as he looked at Oikawa. He then turned and stared at the ceiling and sighed, tired as well.  
Oikawa kept smiling and closed his eyes, soon falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I started this fic I was on my spring break for school so I had a lot of time to write and could post quickly but now school started again so posting might be once a week? Maybe more depending on what happens and how busy I am.  
> Enjoy this chapter and leave feedback please! <3

**Chapter 5:**  
  
Iwaizumi slowly woke up the next morning. Before opening his eyes all he could hear was a faint beeping sound. He shifted uncomfortably from the noise but then opened his eyes to see where the noise came from. For a second he didn't know where he was but, soon realized he was still at the hospital. He shot up from the bed and looked next to him. Oikawa was still soundly sleeping and holding onto his arm. "Oh shit." Iwaizumi said under his breath. He removed Oikawa's hands from his arm gently, trying not to wake him, and got off of the bed. He looked at the clock telling him he only had an hour to get to his class.  
Oikawa stirred in the bed as he felt Iwaizumi get up. He opened his eyes slowly and saw Iwaizumi still in the room.  
"Iwa-chan? What are you doing here?" He asked while Iwaizumi grabbed his back pack from the day before.  
"I've been here all night. I fell asleep when you did." Iwa said as he straightened himself out.  
Oikawa couldn't help but start laughing. "I'm surprised the nurse didn't kick you out. You stayed past visiting hours." He said still laughing.  
"Well, I have to leave now. I'm going to be late." Iwa said finally getting everything together. "I'll be back after my practice."  
Oikawa looked at him and nodded. "Goodbye!" Oikawa called out but Iwaizumi had already left and headed out to get to his class. Oikawa stayed awake lying in the bed, waiting until the nurse or doctor came in to tell him what he needed to do for the day.  
  
\---  
  
After Iwaizumi went to school and even to his volleyball practice, he went back to the hospital. He went right to Oikawa's room and walked in on him eating.  
"Iwa-chan!" Oikawa called out as he put down the apple he was eating.  
"Hey," Iwaizumi said simply as he sat down next to the bed as he always did. "Dinner?" He asked as he saw the small plate of food.  
"Yeah..." Oikawa said trailing off. "I'm not even that hungry but I need to eat to take the medication. It's not even that great." He said and laughed.  
"Well, you have to keep eating like that for the next month." Iwaizumi said laughing. "How were things today?" He asked.  
"Pretty much normal. I took medications and talked a little more with the doctor about how long I need to take them." Oikawa said and bit into his apple again. " Tomorrow I'm supposed to talk about prosthetics. I think I'm going to get one..."  
Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa and smiled. "That's good, I think you should get one." He said to him.  
"I'm... A little worried about getting one though." Oikawa said and looked down. "What if things don't work out when I get one? Would that mean I can never walk again?" He said as he stared at the empty plate in his lap.  
"Oikawa, I'm sure it's going to be fine. You shouldn't worry about stuff like that." Iwaizumi told him.  
Oikawa kept looking down and nodded hesitantly. Just then, the nurse walked into the room. "Hello." She greeted happily as she looked at Iwaizumi. She walked over and took the plate from Oikawa. "I'm going to change your bandages again in just a minute." She said looking at Oikawa. He looked up finally and nodded to the nurse.  
"Ah, excuse me." Iwaizumi said, getting the nurse's attention. "Do you mind if I try wrapping the bandages?" He asked her. The nurse looked at him and thought for moment.  
"That shouldn't be a problem." She said and smiled. "I'll go get the bandages now." She told him and walked out.  
"Iwa-chan, why do you want to do that?" Oikawa asked him.  
"I should make sure I know how to do it." Iwaizumi answered. He waited next to the bed and soon the nurse came back in.  
"You remember how I did it yesterday, right?" She asked as she walked over to the bed next to Iwaizumi.  
He nodded and received the bandages from her. He slowly reached down and picked up Oikawa's leg gently to start unraveling the old bandage. The nurse watched Iwaizumi to make sure he was doing everything correctly.  
"Iwa-chan, you have such a serious face on, but you're so gentle!" Oikawa said smiling as he watched Iwaizumi start to wrap the new bandage.  
"I'm just trying to focus." Iwa said back as he soon finished wrapping it. He set Oikawa's leg back down on the bed gently.  
"Perfect!" The nurse cheered beside Iwaizumi. Iwa smiled and nodded.  
"Thank you for letting try it." Iwa said back to her.  
"You should become a nurse, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa said as the nurse walked out of the room.  
Iwaizumi sat down and shook his head. "I don't think I'd be a very good nurse." He said as he looked at Oikawa.  
"But if you're a nurse, you could take care of me." Oikawa said smiling.  
"I tried wrapping your leg just now so I could help take care of you." Iwa said to him.  
Oikawa smiled and blushed a little. "You're too kind, Iwa-chan." He said.  
"Well if I don't take of you, who will?" Iwaizumi said to Oikawa and reached to hold his hand.  
"I can take care of myself." Oikawa mumbled and pouted.  
"But you don't have to do it alone." Iwaizumi said as he kept looking at Oikawa.  
Oikawa looked down at his hand holding Iwaizumi's. He smiled and then looked back at up at Iwa. "I love you, Iwa-chan." He said happily.  
Iwaizumi looked down but smiled softly. "I love you too, idiot." He said and smirked. "You have to get well soon and get out of this hospital. As soon as you do, we can go on a long overdue date together." He said to him and smiled.  
Oikawa looked down and stayed quiet.  
"What's wrong?" Iwa asked confused.  
"Iwa-chan...." Oikawa said trailing off. "You probably won't want to be seen with me once I get out of the hospital. Until I get a prosthetic and I'm able to walk well with it, I have to stay in a wheelchair. You don't want to be in public with me..." He said to him and looked down.  
"You really are an idiot." Iwa said and shook his head. "I don't care about other people, I love you and even though we've hung out together before, I want to go on a date, like everyone else does." He said to Oikawa.  
"We're both guys anyways, there isn't much we can do." Oikawa mumbled and kept looking down.  
"Stop worrying about all that stuff." Iwaizumi said to get Oikawa's attention. "I'm going to deal with everything so I'll worry about that and you'll worry about getting better." He told him.  
Oikawa looked up finally and nodded. "I trust you." He said seriously to Iwa.  
Iwaizumi looked at him and smiled. "Don't worry." He said.  
Oikawa smiled and held onto Iwaizumi's hand tightly.  
"I'm feeling tired, Iwa-chan." Oikawa said after a while.  
"Then I'll leave you for today, I have work to do anyways." Iwaizumi said and stood up from his chair to leave.  
"Wait Iwa-chan!" Oikawa called out and stopped Iwaizumi. "Don't I get a goodbye kiss?" He said and grinned.  
"I thought you tired? No." Iwaizumi said sternly and went to walk out again.  
"Pleaseee!" Oikawa called out again to stop him.  
Iwaizumi walked back into the room and over to Oikawa on the bed. He leaned down and gave him a small kiss. Oikawa blushed but kissed him back slowly.  
"Goodbye, Trashykawa." Iwaizumi said as he looked at him. He smiled at Oikawa's blushing and turned to walk out finally.  
"Bye, Iwa-chan." Oikawa said pleased.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**  
  
Iwaizumi came early to the hospital the next day since there were no classes. He started walking to Oikawa's room but was stopped by the nurse. "I'm sorry but Oikawa isn't in his room right now." She said to Iwaizumi.  
"He's not?" Iwa asked as he looked at her. "Is everything okay?"  
"Everything is fine." She said and smiled. "He's just talking with a prosthetist and his doctor about getting a prosthetic for his leg."  
Iwaizumi nodded. "I remember him saying that." He told the nurse.  
"He seemed okay with it but I don't think he realized he'd have to be admitted into the hospital again for rehab with walking again." She explained to Iwaizumi.  
"How long will rehab be?" Iwa asked her.  
"Well, when he leaves the hospital he's supposed to wait about 10 days. To measure and make the prosthetic is about 4 days. And rehab depends on how well he's doing." The nurse told him.  
"I see..." Iwaizumi said as he listened to the nurse. "If Oikawa's not here then maybe I should just leave for the day." Iwa said after a while.  
"Oh no no, you don't have to!" The nurse said to him. "He should be back soon, and he'll be happy to see you. He isn't happy when you're not around."  
"Is everything okay with him?" Iwaizumi asked concerned.  
"It's normal for patients who get an amputated limb to get a little depressed over it." She said answering him. "You're probably the only thing that gets his mind off of that."  
Iwaizumi smiled slightly as he looked at the nurse.  
"You're a good friend." The nurse said and smiled back. "Look out for him when he's not in the hospital."  
"Don't worry, I will." Iwaizumi told her.  
She nodded in response and kept smiling. "Well, you can go wait in his room. I'll bring him back when he's done." She said and walked away.  
Iwaizumi went into Oikawa's room and sat in his chair as usual. He waited silently in oikawa's room for a while, until he saw oikawa in the doorway. He was sitting in a wheelchair being pushed by the nurse and looked despondent as he stared down at his lap.  
"Iwa-chan?" Oikawa questioned as he looked up and he saw him. "What are you doing here so early?" He asked and smiled.  
"I don't have class today." Iwaizumi responded as he watched Oikawa come back in.  
"Do you want to go back onto the bed?" The nurse asked as she looked at Oikawa.  
"It's okay, I'll just stay sitting for a little while." He told her and with that she left the room. Oikawa looked back and Iwaizumi and moved himself closer to him.  
"I look pretty ridiculous, right?" Oikawa said as he looked at Iwaizumi.  
"Not really," Iwa said as he looked at Oikawa. "I'm sitting down too."  
Oikawa looked at him and shook his head. "But you don't need people to help you sit down, or stand up." He said to him.  
"Well you're going to get a prosthetic, aren't you?" Iwaizumi asked. "What happened with that?"  
"I'm going to get one still, but they said it will take time before I can walk perfectly again." Oikawa answered. "The only good thing they told me today was that their is a sports prosthetic that I'm able to get, and if I'm doing well the soonest I can get back to volleyball is maybe year."  
"That's great, Oikawa!" Iwaizumi exclaimed.  
"Yeah..." Oikawa said but trailed off. "But it won't be the same. I'll never be able to play like I used to. I won't even be on the same level as my other teammates."  
Iwaizumi shook his head. "Well you definitely won't if you have that attitude." He said to him.  
"Iwa-chan... Clearly things have changed." Oikawa said with a sad look.  
"You always pushed yourself a lot and now you're not giving any effort at all?" Iwaizumi asserted. "Since when were you like that, Oikawa?"  
"Well clearly it was pushing myself too hard that got me into this!" Oikawa yelled back.  
Iwaizumi stared at him after he yelled and Oikawa took a few breaths to calm himself. "I'm sorry for trying to make things 'better'." Iwaizumi said angrily and stood up to walk out of the room.  
"Wait... Iwa-chan..." Oikawa said quietly and grabbed onto his hand. Iwaizumi stopped and turned around to face Oikawa. "I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at myself." He admitted and tried holding back tears. He looked down to hide his face but still held onto Iwaizumi's hand. "I know I'm not being myself. It's just so hard to deal with this." He said and held onto Iwaizumi's hand tighter.  
Iwaizumi crouched down and looked up at Oikawa. Oikawa looked back at him slowly and had tears streaming down his face.  
"I'm sorry, Iwa-chan." Oikawa sobbed.  
"Oikawa...." Iwaizumi said and reached up to rub the tears off his cheeks. "I understand that. But I don't like seeing you like this."  
Oikawa stayed silent and let Iwaizumi wipe the tears from his face.  
"You can't keep thinking so negative or nothing will get better." Iwa said as he looked at Oikawa seriously. "Soon you'll get a prosthetic and be able to walk. Then after you can walk, you'll practice hard, a reasonable amount though, and be able to play volleyball again."  
Oikawa slowly stopped crying and nodded hesitantly.  
"And you won't have to go through anything alone. I'll be with you the whole time." Iwaizumi said to him and gave a sincere smile.  
Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi and blushed. He looked down again to hide his fully red face.  
"What is it?" Iwa asked as he saw Oikawa look away again.  
"You're too nice to me..." Oikawa mumbled as he looked down.  
"Should I be mean to you?" Iwa asked as he heard Oikawa.  
"No no!" Oikawa said looking up at him even though he still was noticeably blushing. "I like how nice you're being. It makes me feel loved."  
Iwaizumi smiled and nodded. "Well, I am in love with you." He said and leaned in to kiss Oikawa suddenly. Oikawa's eyes widened but he kissed back slowly. He closed his eyes and held the side of Iwaizumi's face. Iwaizumi smiled and kept kissing him gently. After a little bit, Oikawa pulled back and panted a little from the kiss. Iwaizumi kept looking at him and smiled.  
"Are you feeling better now?" Iwaizumi asked and stood back up.  
Oikawa looked at him and nodded. "But please don't leave yet." He said and held onto Iwaizumi's hand again.  
"I won't, don't worry." Iwa said back.  
"Can you help me get back onto the bed, Iwa-chan. I'm tired of sitting in this wheel chair." Oikawa said and let go of Iwaizumi's hand.  
"Sure." Iwaizumi responded. "But, how?" He asked him.  
Oikawa moved himself over and went closer to the bed. "Just pick up my waist and get me to sit on the side of the bed. I can do the rest myself." He told Iwa.  
Iwaizumi nodded and did as Oikawa said. He leaned down and wrapped his arms around Oikawa's waist gently. He picked him up as carefully as he could and got him to sit on the edge of the bed.  
"Thank you, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa said smiling and shifted himself to lie down on the bed.  
"I hope I did it right." Iwaizumi said and sat down in the chair.  
"You did it perfectly." Oikawa said to him. "You really should think about becoming a nurse, you're really good."  
Iwaizumi smiled and laughed. "I'm not going to lie, I actually have thought about it recently." Iwa told him. "But I'm not sure. That would mean having to switch majors."  
"You can do it, Iwa-chan." Oikawa said and gave a thumbs up.  
"Yeah, yeah." Iwaizumi said to him. "I'll think about it more."

  
\---

  
Before both of them knew it, the day was nearly over. Iwaizumi had noticed the time and got up to leave.  
"Oh, Iwa-chan." Oikawa said as he looked at him. " Tomorrow I'm getting checked again and I'm going to find out when I get to leave."  
Iwaizumi looked at him and nodded. "I hope it's soon." He said to Oikawa.  
"'Me too." Oikawa said back.  
Iwaizumi walked over to the bed and kissed Oikawa quickly again to say goodbye. He then left the hospital and went back to his apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually got ahead and wrote Chapter 7 already. I might just post it next week, unless you want it like tomorrow or this weekend? I also started chapter 8 too (but only like 3 paragraphs in) so im actually more ahead then I previously thought.   
> Also thanks you guys for commenting! I liked reading all of them uwu


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted two Iwaoi one-shots if you guys want to check them out. They're both completely different but are still really good. I feel like I have an Iwaoi fic for every emotion/ mood  
> Well, enjoy this new chapter :)

**Chapter 7:**  
  
Oikawa waited impatiently in room until Iwaizumi was going to show up. He was excited to see him again, to tell him when he was going to finally leave the hospital. He waited and played around with his phone, contemplating if he should text him to hurry up. He decided against it, knowing Iwaizumi would probably panic that something was wrong. He kept waiting for what seemed like forever but soon enough, Iwaizumi showed up.  
"Iwa-chan!" Oikawa called out happily. "I have good news."  
"Really? What it is?" Iwaizumi asked as he went to sit down by the bed.  
"They told me when I'm going to be discharged from the hospital." Oikawa said and smiled.  
"When?" Iwaizumi asked, waiting for him to answer.  
" In two days." Oikawa told him happily.  
"Really? That's great." Iwaizumi said smiling. "What are you planning on doing once you get out?"  
"Well, I don't think I'm going to go back to school until after I get my prosthetic." Oikawa told Iwa. "I'll probably just stay at my apartment."  
Iwaizumi nodded and thought for a moment. "Why don't you stay at my apartment then?" He suggested.  
"Your apartment?" Oikawa asked slightly shocked. Anytime Iwaizumi and him met up, they would always go to Oikawa's apartment. He had never even been their before. It seemed like Iwaizumi guarded the place from others.  
"Yeah," Iwaizumi responded. "I know it's kind of far away from your college but at least you won't be alone and I can help you." He explained to Oikawa.  
Oikawa smiled brightly and nodded. "Yes! I'll stay with you!" He said out loud.  
"Is there anything specific you need to do when you're home for the few days before you come back?" Iwaizumi asked.  
"Nothing much." Oikawa told him. "I have to take my medications correctly and change my bandages every few hours. I need to eat the correct foods as well. That should be about it for now."  
Iwaizumi looked at him and nodded. "I should probably go and buy some more food tomorrow." He said as he looked at Oikawa.  
"You can just go on as you normally do everyday, I don't want to be a burden." Oikawa said and played with the bed sheet.  
"I wouldn't of offered for you to stay over if I didn't think I could handle it." Iwaizumi said and rolled his eyes. "And don't worry, You won't be a burden." Iwaizumi reassured.  
Oikawa looked and him and just nodded.  
"I've never been to Iwa-chan's apartment before." Oikawa said and cover his mouth slightly, smiling.  
"The only people that have are my parents." Iwaizumi said as he looked at Oikawa.  
"That makes me feel so special, I'm just as important as your family." Oikawa said jokingly and cover his hands over his chest.  
"You're probably more important then my family." Iwaizumi said simply to him.  
"Iwa-chan, you're too kind." Oikawa said and blushed.  
"I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true." Iwa said back to him.  
"It's probably given that you're the most important to me. Even if we were just friends." Oikawa said and looked down. "My parents never even contacted me again after I told them about my leg. They probably don't care if everything went well or not."  
"Oikawa..." Iwaizumi said gently and looked at him. "I'm sure that's not true. I know how they are but they must care for you, you're their son."  
"They only care if I'm successful. I'm just a disappointment right now." Oikawa said and kept looking down.  
"Just because you lost your leg doesn't make you a disappointment." Iwaizumi told him.  
"Tell my parents that." Oikawa mumbled.  
"They don't matter right now, all that matters is that you're getting better and you're staying with me until you have to come back to the hospital." Iwaizumi said to get Oikawa to stop thinking about his family.  
Oikawa looked back up at Iwaizumi and nodded.  
The nurse came into the room and looked at Oikawa. "I'm sorry to interrupt." She said, smiling sheepishly. "Oikawa the doctor wants to take measurements for your prosthetic."  
Oikawa looked at the nurse and nodded.  
"I guess I'll leave now then." Iwaizumi said and stood up.  
"Wait, Iwa-chan." Oikawa said to get his attention as he moved to the side of bed. "Can you help me get into the wheelchair?" He said grinning.  
"Uh, sure?" Iwaizumi said unsure and looked at the nurse to see if it was okay. She nodded back to him and gave the wheelchair to him.  
Oikawa held his arms out and smiled waiting for Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi did the same as the last time and wrapped his arms around Oikawa's waist. Oikawa put his arms around Iwaizumi neck and leaned up a little to kiss Iwaizumi on the cheek, away from where the nurse could see. Iwaizumi stopped and looked at Oikawa who was smirking. He put Oikawa into the wheel chair and stood up, blushing slightly.  
"Now you can go." Oikawa said smiling at him and winking.  
With that, the nurse and Oikawa left the room, followed by Iwaizumi who went back to his apartment.


End file.
